It is known to use catalytic combustion in gas turbines to reduce NOx emissions. Catalytic gas turbines may include a compressor, a catalytic combustor, and a turbine. Typically, a catalyst is provided in an upstream portion of the catalytic combustor to catalytically accelerate a combustion process, thereby allowing combustion to occur at lower temperatures for reducing NOx formation. To initiate the catalytic combustion process, the catalyst must first be heated to an activation temperature. One such catalytic combustion technique, known as lean catalytic, lean burn (LCL) combustion, involves completely mixing fuel and air to form a lean fuel mixture that is passed over a catalytically active surface prior to introduction into a downstream combustion zone. However, the LCL technique requires precise control of fuel and air volumes and may require the use a complex preburner to bring the fuel/air mixture to lightoff conditions. An alternative catalytic combustion technique is the rich catalytic, lean burn (RCL) combustion process that includes mixing fuel with a first portion of air from a compressor to form a rich fuel mixture. The rich fuel mixture is passed over a catalytic surface and mixed with a second portion of air in a post catalytic combustion zone to complete the combustion process. Activation of the catalyst is achieved when the temperature of the compressed air exiting the compressor and entering the catalytic reactor element is elevated to a temperature at which the catalyst becomes active. During startup and loading of the gas turbine, a pilot flame is typically used to initiate and then stabilize combustion in the downstream combustion zone until the catalyst is activated. One problem with the use of a pilot, however, is that the pilot is typically a diffusion-type flame producing undesired NOx emissions. In addition, at a certain point during startup loading, such as at 50% of a base load, the pilot alone may not be able to sustain stable combustion. Consequently, the catalyst needs to be activated before reaching a point of loading wherein the pilot may be unable to sustain stabilized combustion. For example, in older gas turbines having comparatively lower compression ratios, or in a relatively cold ambient temperature environment, it may take longer for the compressor exit gas temperature to reach a catalyst activation temperature. As a result, pilot stabilized combustion in the downstream combustion zone may become unstable before catalytic combustion can be activated. Accordingly, early activation of the catalyst in a catalytic gas turbine is desired.